Baron Corbin
Baron Corbin is a wrestler currently competing on the Smackdown brand in the Firelight Universe Mode. Universe Mode Career Feuds with Shinsuke Nakamura & John Cena Baron Corbin’s first feud in Universe Mode was against Shinsuke Nakamura which started on Smackdown #2 when Corbin attacked Nakamura with a chair after Nakamura defeated Jack Swagger. Later on in the same episode, Corbin attacked Nakamura backstage and hit Nakamura with the End of Days. Corbin was unsuccessful in defeating Nakamura at Backlash as Nakamura pinned Corbin after hitting the Kinshasa. After Backlash came to an end, Baron Corbin entered a feud with John Cena. Cena made his first appearance at Smackdown #4 but was attacked in the parking lot by Baron Corbin in the same episode. This lead to a match between the two at Judgement Day, which was won by Baron Corbin (His first PPV victory). The feud was far from over as on the Smackdown afterwards (Smackdown #8), Baron Corbin lost a Money in the Bank qualifier to Finn Balor and Corbin retaliated by costing John Cena his Money in the Bank qualifier against Samoa Joe later that same episode. The feud came to an end at Money in the Bank when Baron Corbin lost to John Cena inside a Steel Cage. Championship pursuits After Money in the Bank, Corbin entered a short feud with the WWE Champion Kevin Owens. Baron Corbin became the No1 Contender at Smackdown #12 when he won an eight man battle royal to become the No1 contender for the WWE Championship. His challenge proved to be unsuccessful as he failed to capture the WWE Championship after losing at Battleground to Kevin Owens. At Smackdown #21 (The Smackdown after Summerslam). Baron Corbin attacked the Intercontinental Champion Cesaro after Cesaro had defeated Jack Swagger. Baron Corbin became the No1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship at Smackdown #23 when he defeated Chris Jericho to earn a shot at the Intercontinental Championship at Hell in a Cell. Corbin decided to send a message to the Intercontinental Champion by attacking and injuring Chris Jericho after the match. But just like at Battleground, Baron Corbin came up short in winning the championship. Feud with Chris Jericho Baron Corbin was one of the four wrestlers picked to represent Team Smackdown in the men’s Survivor Series match at Survivor Series, but Baron Corbin ended up being the first member of Team Smackdown to be eliminated after being pinned by The Miz. The main cause of Corbin’s elimination was that he was attacked by a returning Chris Jericho (Who Corbin had injured a couple of months back at Smackdown #23) and Jericho hit Corbin with a Codebreaker to knock him out. A match was made official for Baron Corbin vs Chris Jericho to happen at Clash of Champions. Baron Corbin ended up victorious after pinning Jericho following the End of Days. Feud with Dean Ambrose After the Royal Rumble, Baron Corbin defeated Chad Gable in a qualifying match to earn one of the spots in the Elimination Chamber match at the upcoming Elimination Chamber PPV in where the winner would face the WWE Champion at Wrestlemania. But just like at Survivor Series, Baron Corbin ended up being eliminated early (He actually was the first one eliminated from the match) as he was eliminated by Dean Ambrose. After Elimination Chamber, Baron Corbin entered a feud with Dean Ambrose which was all because of Corbin’s anger of being “Screwed” out of a WWE Championship match at Wrestlemania I by Dean Ambrose. Both Corbin and Dean Ambrose faced off in a Street Fight match at Wrestlemania, but Corbin fell short as he lost the match at Wrestlemania to Dean Ambrose after Ambrose hit Corbin with the Dirty Deeds. Money in the Bank & WWE Championship run At Money in the Bank, Baron Corbin became the third male wrestler to win the Money in the Bank contract. Baron Corbin didn't hold onto the briefcase long as he cashed in the contract at Vengeance (Which is the first Smackdown PPV after Money in the Bank) against AJ Styles to win the WWE Championship for the first time in Universe Mode. Championships & Accomplishments Money in the Bank winner - One Time WWE Champion - One Time Category:Roster Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:WWE Championship holders